Miss Wawanakwa: The Spin-Off
Miss Wawanakwa: The Spin-Off es el spin-off de Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 2 y pre-cuel de Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 3. El show trata sobre las "aventuras" de las chicas de Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 2 (algunas) y algunas del Ciclo 3 cuando son contratadas para un reality show. Trama El show trata sobre las "aventuras" de las chicas de Miss Wawanakwa Ciclo 2 (algunas) y algunas del Ciclo 3 cuando son contratadas para un reality show, ya en el show (permanecen con sus mismas actitudes y nombres para los personajes) viven la gran vida ... hasta que llegan los nuevos personajes (interpretadas por ellas mismas); lo que les da mas trabajo (y no una buena paga xD), lo que hace que las chicas planeen de cualquier manera deshacerse de los nuevos personajes... Personajes Chicas Originales Archivo:MariaAhora.png|María Archivo:RosaAhora.png|Rosa Archivo:YazminAhora.png|Yazmin Archivo:MarinaAhora.png|Marina Archivo:Farrah1.png|Farrah Archivo:Avril1.png|Avril Archivo:Melanny1.png|Melanny Archivo:EvelynAhora.png|Evelyn Archivo:Carmen1.png|Carmen Archivo:Kimmy1.png|Kimmy Archivo:Alexandra1.png|Alexandra Archivo:SandraAhora.png|Sandra ?????|???? ?????|???? "Nuevas" Chicas Las nuevas chicas son los "nuevos personajes" que la producción de "Miss Wawanakwa: The Spin-Off" introduce para elevar ratings, las "Nuevas chicas" son interpretadas por todas las antiguas chicas. Las "Nuevas Chicas" son como el producto del cansancio de las antiguas chicas, tratando de encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ellas. ????|???? (María) Archivo:SOLinda.png|Linda (Rosa) Archivo:SOPixie.png|Pixie (Rosa) ????|Hilary (Yazmin) ????|Belle (Marina) Archivo:SOApril.png|April (Farrah) ????|Firrah (Avril) ????|???? (Melanny) Archivo:SODennise.png|Dennise (Evelyn) ????|Julia (Carmen) Archivo:SOLola.png|Lola (Kimmy) ????|Madrid (Alexandra) Archivo:SODora.png|Dora (Sandra) *'Linda:' Es una chica fresa (aún más que Farrah), es el estereotipo de la chica que quiere todo y todo lo resuelve con verrinches, y gritos (en el caso de Linda, MUY FUERTES gritos). Es interpretada por Rosa. *'Pixie:' Es una chica gótica, es el estereotipo obvio de una chica gótica/emo, es pesimista y no tiene gran protagonismo en la mini-serie. Es interpretada también por Rosa. *'Hilary:' Es una chica hippie, es el estereotipo de la chica que solo quiere la paz, la hippie, la "natural". Es interpretada por Yazmín. *'Belle:' Es una chica nerd, incluye todo el estereotipo completo, enferma, no hace nada, tímida, cobarde y no tiene habilidades deportivas (todo el contrario de Marina). Es interpretada por Marina. *'April:' Es una chica rebelde, tiene su hermanastra: Ferrah. Ella es una misma parodia de Avril, la diferencia es que el esterotipo de April es completo junto a "Ferrah". Es interpretada (irónicamente) por Farrah. *'Ferrah:' Es una chica fresa (casi tanto como "Linda"), su hermanastra es April. Ella es la misma parodia de Farrah, su esterotipo se completa junto a "April". Es interpretada (irónicamente) por Avril. *'Dennise:' Es una chica que solo sigue las reglas, es el estereotipo de la chica muy terca y firme en sus desiciones. Es mandona, terca, seria y es muy estirada. Es interpretada por Evelyn. *'Lola:' Es una chica totalmente estereotipada de una gringa. Es gringa (duh!), delgada, toda rosa, muy deportiva, y lo más importante para ella es su físico en forma y su dieta (que incluye comer una vez por semana xD). Es interpretada por Kimmy. *'Madrid:' Es una chica rica, poderosa y mandona. Es el esterotipo de la chica millonaria con un padre millonario que hace lo que quiere solo por el hecho de tener mucho dinero. Es interpretada por Alexandra. *'Dora:' Es una chica rebelde tipo universitaria, y es el estereotipo de esta, come chicles y practicamente es holgazana, y no le importan muchos la amistad, solo fastidiar gente. Es interpretada (irónicamente) por Sandra. Episodios #Mi$$ Wawanakwa: The Spin-Off (or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Living as a Girl in a Reality Show) #New Girls in the Block #Hide the New Girls and Run!